Outlaw Love
by DancingBloom
Summary: When the girls meet some outlaws and the outlaws fall in love with them will they return the feelings or will they live the boys behind and move on to escape?Come and find out.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody´s POV.

In a small house there wasa girl with red auburn hair was sitting in a chair reading a name was...

Blossom Sabana Utonium-Auburn red hair that is kept in a low ponytail with bangs just above her eyebrows,with bubblegum pink eyes,cute curves,38C cups,has normal skin,5´6 and is the smartest one of the group and is also the nurse of the was weaing ashort sleveed shirt with a pink heart on the chest,whit skinny jeans and black cowboy boots.

Is the food done yet?-She asks,her sister named...

Buttercup Jade Utonium-Long black hair that is kept in a messy low bun,with swept bangs that almost cover her left eye,with emerald green eyes,hot curves,42DD cups,has normal skin,a little pale,5´5 and is the strongest and meanest of the group and also second is the cooker and chef for the elders of the was wearing a black tank top that hugged her curves and DD´S,with jeans short short and black cowboy boots.

No-She answers

It smells really good-The third sister said.

She was Bubbles Marie Utonium-Curly blonde hair in two pigtails that reach her shoulders with her bangs holded with a blue clip,with sky blue eyes,cute curves,32C cups,has tan skin,5´4 and is the sweetest and cutest of the group and is the third is the veterinary of the group,she always take care of the animals of the was wearing a sky blue sundress,with White flip flops.

Yes indeed,it is-The fourth sister said...

She was Bunny Bell Utonium-Curly Brown hair that reaches her midback and is loose with a purple headband,with her bangs above her eyebrows,soft purple eyes,cute curves,30C cups,has a normal skin,5´4 and is the fashionista and most clasical girl and last one to always design the girls clothes,but Buttercup refuses to wear since Bunny always make dresses was wearing a purple tanktop,with a White skirt and black flip flops.

I think that before we eat,we should take food to the elders and then we eat-Buttercup said wih a big spoon in her hand and a black apron.

I think that we should,besides they do need more food,than us-Bubbles said,she is such a sweetheart.

Ok,we will do it-Blossom said,then the girls got ready and went to take the food to the elders.

But then a scream was Heard..

OUTLAWS!-A woman´s voice was Heard.

All the girls gasped...

In the next chapter i will put how the boys looked and when they for Reading and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

40 minutes before the scream

Nobody´s POV.

On a hill,there was a place where you could get the ecxact view of the small town.A redheaded boy was sitting there his name was...

Brick Jhon Lopez-Spiky auburn red hair tied in a low ponytail,with spiky bangs all over his ruby eyes,6´3,6 pack and is the older is the brain,he is the one that designs all the foolproof plans and he always take care of his brothers,as his brothers do with is sweet,caring and only a lil perverted.

Howdy,Boomer is the food ready-He asked a blonde boy that was cooking 4 rabbits on a fireplace.

Boomer Mark Lopez-Blonde spiked down hair going in all blue eyes,6´2,4 pack and is the third is the speed,he is the one that always searched for the things they needed for the is sweet,caring and is not a lil perverted.

Yeah man im starving-Said a boy with black hair,who was sitting on a rock.

Butch Anthony Lopez-Black spikes up hair with bangs just a above his Green eyes,6´4,8 pack and is the second oldest is the muscle of the group, also the one that got ridden of erything on the path and threathen people,if he needed is a really big perverted and really overprotective of whats his.

Me too-Whined a Brown haired boy

Bryan Tom Lopez-Spiky Brown hair that is holded by a black purple eyes,6´2,6 pack and is the last is the blackmailer,he blackmails all the people that they needed information is caring and sweet,only a lil perverted.

Ok they are done-Boomer announced

Alrigth-The other 3 said

They eated the food and sat on the edge of the hill,to watch the town.

Ok guys,get ready,were heading to the town,to steal some things then head to El Cabo to rest some days,alrigth.-Said Brick

Ok-Butch and Bryan said,but Boomer stayed silent.

What´s wrong Boomer?-Brick

Do you think we could,I dont know,see if we find some girls this time?-Boomer

Boomer all the girls are the same,they just throw themselves at you or they just scream and run in fear,if they were girls who werent that way,I promise you can keep her.-Brick says to Boomer,Butch and Bryan.

They hugged and went to pack their things and in 10 minutes they arrived at the town.

Brick signaled to Butch and Butch nodded at fired with a gun the sky and they they heared what they Heard all the time.

OUTLAWS!-A women screamed.

But then the boys saw everybody screaming and crying,but then instead of hearing some screams and cries, they heard 4 gasps.

When they turned around they couldnt believe there eyes.

**R/R** **and thank you for Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody that reads and reviews Outlaw Love and i would like to notify that the girls except Bunny are 18 years old and the boys ,except Bryan are 19 years and Bunny are for Reading.**

Butch´s POV.

Instead of hearing more screams and cries,we heard gasps and we turned around.I couldnt believe my eyes,she was had black hair tied into a low messy bun,with swept bangs,that almost covered her left had the most amazing emerald Green eyes,also she had big chest,me likey big chest,nice legs,hot curves and soft looking butt.

What are your names?-Brick asks them,looking at Pinky.

Um,my name is Blossom Sabana Utonium.-Answers the girl brick was looking at,while shaking of fear.

Im Bubbles Marie Utonium.-Answers a blond chick,the one Boom was checking out.

Im Buttercup Jade Utonium.-Answers the dark angel,I was about to drool for.

Im Bunny Bell Utoinum.-Answer the purple one,Bryan was smiling at.

Are you sisters?-Asked Bryan

Yeah,me,Buttercup and Bubbles are triplets,while Bunny was born a year later than us.-Blossom said

Who´s the oldest?-Asked Brick

Me-Blossom answered

Second one?-I asked

Me-Buttercup answers

And im guessing your the third one?-Asked Boomer directly at Bubbles

Yes-She answered,hiding behind Buttercup.

Then I noticed they were carrying pots of it smell delicioud.

Who cooked that?-Me and my brothers asked in sync.

Me-Buttercup answered

couldn finishe because,we Heard shouts.

The sherrif!-Brick said

Well we will se eachother some other time-I winked at Buttercup,while she blushed

Bye!-We all shouted and runned away

With us the boys-

We will come in a few days again,take the girls,steal what we need and run away to El Cabo.-Brick explained

Ok-We all said

**I will update today or tomorrow,Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom´sPOV.

It had been 3 days since those outlaws had talken to us and we were in the table eating one of Buttercup´s delicious of us girls were in sundreses,me in pink,Bubbles in blue,Buttercup in emerald Green and Bunny in purple,with black sandals.

Hey girls?-I started a conversation

Yes?-Buttercup answered for the three of them

Dont you think that is weird the outlaws didn´t do anything to us?-I asked my sisters

Maybe they had mercy on us.-Bubbles stated

Or maybe they like us?-Buny said

What?!-Me and Butercup yelled in sync

Dont say it like that,Buttercup the Green outlaw was drooling at you and Blossom the red one coulnt take his eyes of you.-Bunny stated

Me and Buttercup were like 0.0

Ok?-Bubbles said unsure

Let´s just leave it there,and forget it-Buttercup said

Yeah-Me,Bubbles and Bunny said in sync.

We washed the dishes and we were gathering and ptiing everything in place to got sleep,but then the the light went hugged eachother and stayed together.

W-what´s w-wrong-Bunny said shaking like a chihuahua.

I dont know-Buttercup shivered

Then in a flash the lights came on and in front of us were the outlaws.

What are you doing here?-Buttercup asked bitterly

Oh nothing Cupcake-Green thief said as he went to Buttercup and kissed her cheek and i saw his hands going to her butt and squezzing pushed him and went red.

Dont touch me-Buttercup yelled while blushing furiously.

Oh cupcake,we are going t do mre tan touching said and pinched her neck and she went out like a light.

Then blue one did the same to Bubbles.

No!-Bunny said,but he pinched her anyway.

Then red did the same to me and then i went out.

Nobody´s POV.

4 Young mens were getting the girls most important belongings,clothes,underwear,money etc.

When they were done,they went to their horses puting the things and got on the horses,setting trip to El Cabo.

they traveled until midnight,when they reached an apple tree they put some blankets and went to sleep,but before that they kissed the girls forehead and went to sleep.


	5. Wake up and explanation

**Hey everybody, thanks for reviewing and Reading Outlaw Love.I will make an appearence too in this story.**

Bryan´s POV.

I was sleeping comfortably,with Bun-Bun in my 5 minutes later,I hear screams and felt something hit me.I woke up in a jolt and saw Bunny,with the apple she hit me and the other girls glaring at me and my brothers.

Why the fuck are we here and with you guys?-Buttercup asks glaring at my green brother.

Because your going somewhere with us and your going to be mine,marry me and have my kids,thats why, and also my brothers will do the same with your sisters.-Butch says while caressing her thing I know all the girls are on the floor,fainted.

Well that was easy-Brick says while picking Blossom up

Yeah.-I say while picking Bun-Bun up

We all put the girls on the horses and setting trip to El arrived 3 hours later and the girls were still fainted and sleeping arrived and saw our house.

We finally arrived,boys.-Brick says proudly.


	6. Meeting mothers and little sister

**This chapter is going to be the best one yet,In this one I make my first and review plz.**

Brick´s POV

Finally home I cant wait for mom and sis to meet Blossom,they are gonna love her.I get off my horse and put Blossy in my arms bridal style and carry her to my brothers do the same to their gals.

Mom,were home!-I shout

Oh,my boys are here and who are these beautiful girls you brought?-My mother asked,well you see me and brothers have the same father,but not the same mothers name is Berserk,Butche´s mother is Brute,Boomer´s is Brat and Bryan´s is we have a Little sister,she is adopted,her name is my mother and Butche´s mother are kinda embarassing sometimes,but we still love called the others ad they came down.

These are your future daughter in laws.-Boomer answers

Oh my what a cute thing.-Mom screams staring at from that scream the girls woke up,and we made signals to go with the flow and they put them down and my mother went straight to Blossom and stared at her.

Those hips are perfect for having babies.-She said to Blossom and Blossom started blushing,then Brute stared at Buttercup then said...

Those chests are perfect for nursering a baby or babies!-She exclaimed at Buttercup,Buttercup blushed furiously and nodded.

MOM!-Me and Butch yelled and grabbed our girls.

Bubbles POV.

The boys mother were had blonde hair tied in pigtails that reached her waist and a dark blue tanktop,that matched her dark blue eyes and a black skirt that reaches her knees,they were all had her Auburn red hair loose with a blackheadband,red eyes,red tanktop,black skirt that reached her has black hair loose that reaches her shoulders,dark Green eyes and black skirt that reached her knees as well and last but not least,Ballistic,she had her brown hair in a high spiky ponytail,that reached midback,dark purple eyes,dark purple tanktop and also a black skirt that reaches her knees and all of them had black cowboy then I Heard what they said to Blossom and Buttercup and me and Bunny laughed our asses out.

Mom,who are they?-A voice asked

We saw past the boys mother and saw a beautiful girl.

not gonna lie,this is me.

She had black curly hair that was in a highponytail,with bangs that were just above her had light blue could easily see that she had C was wearing shorts shorts,light blue t-shirt and black cowboy boots.

BOYS!-She yelled and runned to the boys and hugged them.

Who are you?-I asked nicely

Im Jessie and im 15 years are you?

Im Bubbles Marie Utonium and Im 18 years old.-I said nicely

Im Buttercup Jade Utonium and im 18 years old.-Buttercup said giving one of her beautiful smiles

Im Blossom Sabana Utonium and im also 18 years old.-Blossom said waving

Im Bunny Bell Utonium and im 17 years old.-Bunny said waving also

Well, now that we know eachother,how about you guys,go buy us somethings in the market while we catch up with the girls?-Brute asked

Sure.-They answered,take the list and got out.

Now girls how about you tell us about yourselves?-Asked Brat

Well...-Blossom started


	7. Uh-Oh

**Hey everybody!On the last chapter the girls met the boys mother and Little this chapter something exciting and unexpected will and review.**

Blossom´s POV.

Well...-I started

Well ask us and we will answer your questions.-Bubbles said cheerily

Well your family,aren´t they worried for you girls?-Berserk asked smiles turned into frowns and I could feel my tears building up,but i contained them.

Our mother passed away,when she gave birth to Bunny and our father was killed in a roberry.-Butercup said,always strong.

Oh my,I shouldnt have asked.-Berserk said with pity in her eyes

But,your relatives?What about them?-Brat asked

They would take us in,but without Bunny,because they said that Bunny was the cause of our mother´s we wouldnt have it and we raised ourselves along with Bunny.-I said still standing strong

Well,changing the you girls have an hobbies or gifts?-Brute asked

Yes we is a chef,Blossom is a nurse,Bunny is a designer and im a veterinary.-Bubbles said,returning to her cheery self

Yeah,you should taste some of Buttercup´s lasagna,it delish!.-Bunny said really happy.

How bout you make us some?.Please?-Ballistic asked

Sure,but the-

Oh i fooled them,they are going to the other side of town and wont get anything.-Brute said grinning

Ok,we will go and buy the things.-I said

Yeah since you will be our future daughter in laws,you should know the town.

Me and my sisters nodded got the money and got out to explore and buy the things.

Buttercup´s POV.

I was happily walking with my sisters to a store,when suddenly somebody grabbed my arms,when i looked at my sisters and they were in the same problema as me.

Before we could say anything a voice was Heard.

Hello ladies-The voice said dark and lustful


	8. Heroes

**On the last chapter,somebody new is going to be in this story and new rivalry willl be maked.**

Blossom´s POV.

Hello.-The voice said sounding dark and lustful.I snatched my arm and my sisters did the same.

Who are you?-Buttercup asked bitterly

And,who gives you thee authority to touch us?-Bunny asked as well

Well honey,were the twins Zeck and Beck, both had black hair,but Zeck had gray eyes,while Beck had purple eyes and Beck was undressing Bunny with his eyes and Zeck was staring intentionally at Buttercup´s chest.

Im Ryan.-He had dirt blonde hair and hazel eyes,he was staring at me like I was some sort of prize.

Im CJ.-He had Brown hair with Green eyes and was staring at Bubbles hips.

Perverted idiot.-Buttercup said pushing Zeck,but he just caught her wrists and turled her around to then licked her neck.

Get off my sister you idiot!-I yelled,but it was invain,since the others holded us down.

Get off them now!-Somebody said and throwed them with an Apple,they turned and saw,it was Jessie and the boys.

Those boys are harassing them.-Jessie said and nodded to the boys.

The boys ran to the guys and tackled them and give them a good beating.

Never come back near our girls.-Brick said with so much hate in his eyes.

Or I swear i will break your necks and sell your guts to a black market.-Butch said madder than Brick.

They glared at the boys and then smirked at us.

Those girls will be ours.-They said looking at us.

Butch lunged at them,but Bryan and Brick holded him down.

Go away!-Boomer yelled

Thanks.-Me and my sisters said

It´s ok,besides I would do anything for my dark angel.-Butch said grinning goofily and hugging Buttercup by the waist,while she blushed Apple red.

A guy from the crowd said,You guys will never be heroes,no matter what you was about to lunge at him again,only to be holded down by his brothers

bout we buy those things for the lasagna.-Buttercup said

Ok.-We all said

We would now go since we have the boys with us.

Nobodys POV.

He is a hero to me...-All the girls thought to themselves

**The next 4 chapters are going to be about each couple send me a review about what couple you want to go and Review.**


	9. Blue Love

**Hey everybody.I missed you all.I will try to update and please read and review this story and Vampire Love with the story.**

** Blue Love**

Bubbles POV.

When we got back from the store,the greens went to the kitchen,the purples were Reading and reds were Reading as well,while me and Boomer sat on the sofa in silence.

Hey,wanna go see the animals from our Little farm we have?-He asked giving me a beautiful smile

Yes,of course-I said happy

We went outside and there was a liitle ranch,with horses,cows,ducks,and rabbits.I quickly went to the rabbits and picked him up.

What´s his name?-I asked Boomer

Uh,he dosen´t have a name.-He answers me and I stared at him.

Can I name him?-I asked

Sure-He answered me

I think i will name you Drummer-I said with a smile towards the cute Little bunny in my arms.

We can take him with us to the Cliff and watch the sunset.-He said to me and I nodded.

We went to watch the sunset together and it was I felt Drummer snuggle against me and I snuggle on Boomer since it was quickly noticed it and we went back to the ranch and sat on the floor,with Drummer in my lap.

Isn´t him the cutest thing on earth?-I asked may be wondering why im beig so nice and not scared,well it is because I know that he loves me very much and he cares for time when the boys defended us,I noticed it they loved us and wanted us to be part of their lifes and I got to admit,Boomer has grown on me a Little.

He may be cute,but he dosen´t compare to your truly beautiful self,Bubbles-He said to me truthfuly.

Bubbles,would you consider me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?-He asked grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

Why yes,I will Boomer-I said to him and he kissed me,he didn´t try to put his tongue in my mouth,it was just a normal kiss.

And I loved It!

**So much fluff,that was beautiful-Bubbles said almost crying**

**Dont cry,honey-Boomer said comforting her**

**Well,until next time read and review.**


	10. Purple Love

**Hey everybody,I will make the chapters for all the couples from the one I least like to the one I and !**

** Purple Love**

Bunny´s POV.

Me and Bryan were Reading a book about Romeo and Juliet and we were Reading it in whisper he read on line,I readed the other and I got to admit in the small time i have been here he has grown on me a Little,he is a gentlemen,has tried to sneak his hand down my butt and has given me pecks on my cheek.

Do you like this book?-Bryan asked me

But of course,it is so romantic,tragic and beautiful-I said while smiling at him

Im living like that-He said with a frown

Why do you say that Bryan?-I asked worried for him

What I mean is that you are like a princess and im the slave that is throwed around like a puppet-He said,but before I could say something,he wasn´t finshed[Blossom and Brick in the garden Reading]

And I toke you away from home,kidnapped you and mostly you got harrased by an idiot by my fault and I shouldn´t deserve you,Im-

Before he could continue,I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Dont say those things about you,since I met you those have been the best moments,because im actually meeting people,liking people and seeing new things,so please dont say those things about yourself,please Bryan.-I said huggging him and my face on his chest.

Liking new people?Who is him?-He asked mad

Well,he has Brown hair,dark purple eyes and is named Bryan and I totally say you deserve me.-I said smiling

Bunny Bell Utonium,would you make me the honor of being my girlfriend,please?-He asked with hoping eyes.

Awwwww,how could I say no to such a cute face-I said battling my eyelashes.

And then he kissed me and hugged me and I hugged him back.

**Again so much fluff about those two.-Me**

**Oh my,thatwas beautiful-Bunny said with tears in her eyes.**

**Well read and review-Bryan said hugging Bunny**


	11. Red Love

**Hey guys,this story will have from 1 to 5 more chapters,if you guys liked my story send me a yes to know if I write a sequel.R and !**

** Red Love**

Blossom´s POV.

Brick and I were staring at the flowers in the garden,a while ago we stopped Reading because it got a Little in the garden were all kinds of flowers from blossoms to buttercups and african violet and daisys,it was beautiful.

Hey Blossom?-Brick asked

Yes,Brick?-I answered

Did your mother like flowers?-He asked me

Yeah,she liked the Smart blossoms, the tough buttercups, the shiny bubbles and the fluffy bunnys.-I said

Wow-He said

Blossom,How was your mother like?-He asked me

Well my mother had Buttercups body,she had auburn red hair,blue eyes and pale skin.-I said holding back tears

And your father?-He asked again

He had Brown hair,but my father had a condition wich was one eye of a color and another one other color.-I answered again

Well,what were those two colors?-He asked again

Purple and Green.-I said but falled on his chest crying my heart out as he rubbed my back as I was going back through my memories.

Blossom,you shouldnt cry now because of that, now they are in your heart and will always love you no matter what happens,so dont cry my cherry Blossom-He said soothingly

Blossom Sabana Utonium,I wouldnt let happen to you so...?-He stayed

So?-I asked while sniffling

Will be my girlfriend?-He asked with hoping eyes

Yes,Brick,because now you have made me feel so much better reminding me,that my parents in my heart and always with me,so that is a yes.-I answered while smiling big

We hugged and kissed and snuggled and therefore that momento i knew that he was the one because he made me good no matter what and I dont care if he was an criminal,I love him.

**So much fluff read and review people and answer my !**


	12. Green Love

**Hey guys Im back and this chater is going to be slightly longer than the others since I love the Green !**

** Green Love**

Butch´s POV.

I walked to the kitchen right behind cupcake.I watched as she poured and mixed evrything and then put it in the oven and i thought of something real goood.

Hey,cupcake?-I asked her

First my name is not cupcake is Buttercup and second what do you want?-She asked

Was your father a Baker?-I asked

?-She said confused

Cuz you got some big buns-I said and eyed her seductively refearing to her chest and butt

Your an real idiot perverted!-She shouted at me red faced

Well yeah,but im your idiot perverted-I said and next thing I know she slapped me hard on the face

Cupcake,you shouldnt have done that-I said and picked her up and putted her over my shoulder.

Put me down,idiot!-She shouted at me and banged her fists on my back and it felt like a massage.

You know that dosent hurt-I said and I felt her sigh annoyed.I taked her to my room wich consisted of a King sized Green bed with forest Green covers,a loveseat,weights and a punching bag.

Ok cupcake,now your gonna get punished for slapping me.-I said while pushing her down on the bed and straddling her

Wh-what-She tried to say,but it was too late i had already kissed her and I bit her lower lip asking for entrance wich she gave in and let me tongue wrestled with hers,while my hands went for her butt and squezzed as hard as I could wich maked her ten minutes of kissing and squezzing her really nice ass I left her alone to breathe.

I know that Im always a big perverted to you and always molesting you,but would you please consider being my girlfriend?-I asked while kissing softly her neck.

Ok yes,but...-She stayed

But?-I asked while now Licking her neck and sucking leaving a huge noticeble hickey.

The lasagna!-She shouted and jumped off the bed and into the kitchen.

Now that is the girl I want for my wedding and mother of my kids.-I thought happily while walking to the kitchen.

**Okthis one was perverted,not and Review.**


	13. Kidnap and Discovery

**You can kill me and say anything about me,because I deserve it.I have been neglecting this story,but I will finish this story,so you can enjoy it.**

In the latest chapters,they became couples,in this chapter,something will be finded out.

Narrators POV.

Every couple were in the boys room sleeping peacefuly in their then somebody toke the firls off the beds carefuly and runned of the Windows.

Finally got her-? said

Zeck,stop touching her chest you need to get her trust,then touch her-A voice scolded

Ok,ok Ryan i´ll stop-Zeck snapped back

I cant wait to mate with her-CJ said staring at Bubbles

Me neither-Ryan said staring at Blossom

Us too-Beck stared at Bunny while Zeck stared at they runned of to the forest.

Brick´s POV.

I woke up,hoping to see the face of my angel sleeping,but all I saw was nothing.I hurried,got changed quickly,scanned the house quickly,but I didn´t saw I feel a strong angry energy and next a monster you see me and my brothers are inmortal werewolfs and the girls were going to be our mates.I had red fur,Butch had black fur,Bryan Brown fur and Boomer had blonde fur.I was the alpha me being the smartest and my brothers my betas.I looked up the stairs and saw a demon looking Butch,bryan and Boomer. I sniffed the air and it suddenly hit me.

Ryan,Zeck,Beck and CJ-I growled under my breath and my brothers nodded and I saw Butch shaking and suddenly he snapped.

THAT IS IT,IM GOING TO RIP HIS THROATH OUT AND KILL HIM TILL I ONLY SEE BLOOD!-Butch snapped with his canines growing larger wih every second, Butch besides being a inmortal werewolf,he had an inner demon that when comes out,he grows more muscle,more canine,nails get sharper and his eyes go black.

Butch,calm down!-Me and my brothers hold him down and he calms down,but his eyes were still dark and his canines were Sharp and big.

Let´s go find those fucking vampires-Butch said darkly,with a dark aura surrounding him thats when we left our house and go after those fucking vampires,Don´t worry Blossy,you will be in my arms again with me.

**Oh SNAP!Did you like it? Read and review.**


	14. SNAP!

Bubbles POV.

I had woked up in a strange place,without Boomer´s warmth and tied to a pole with Buttercup behind me also awake.

Blossom!-I whispered/shouted

Are you okay?-She asked us

Yeah,right Buttercup?-I asked my Green eyed sister and she nodded

Hey Butters,how bout we get started on the mating and have those babies?-I saw Zeck grinning at my sister

MATING!?-Me and my sisters shouted

Buttercup´s POV.

This idiot thinks that im going to be his mate and have his no you are wrong.

Yeah,we are vampires.-They said showing us their fangs

NO!-I shouted as loud as I can

Im not going to have your baby-I said as mad as I can get

And also I want to have Butch´s baby!-I shouted with no mercy

How bout you other girls?-He asked my sisters as Beck,Ryan and CJ appeared.

I want to have Brick´s baby-Blossom said too

I want to have Bryan´s baby-Bunny said

I want to have Boomer´s baby-Bubbles said Little sister is glaring,she has learned so well.

Narrator´s POV.

The boys were just outside when the girls shouted they wanted to have their babies,and they couldnt be happier,but then something woke the beasts inside of them.

You are going to have our babies,even if its raping you-The four of them shouted,that was the thing that set the bomb.

Bunny´s POV.

Even when those so called your boyfriends are werewolves?-Beck said grinning showing his fangs

I dont care if he is a werewolf,I wont ever love you, mate with you or even have your babies,I prefer to do those things with Butch than you,asshole!-Buttercup shouted cruely

We are with her!-Blossom,Bubbles and me shouted supporting Buttercup.

You are going to have our babies,even if its raping you-They shouted at us and tried to grab us,but then the door broke down and we saw...

**Cliffhanger!If you want to find out what happens read the next and review!**


	15. Love you!

Blossom´s POV.

Ryan was about to get me,but then the door busted,but they still grabbed us by our arms tight.

Let them go!-A dark voice said

Yeah, is gonna be my mate,not yours!-Zeck,Ryan,Beck and CJ said viciously.

Then in a flash me and my sisters were on the floor and off the guys grasps,and we turned around and saw something beating up the guys(When I say guys its Zeck,Beck,Ryan and CJ,when its boys its the RRB).Once I give a good was a red furred werewolf,he had red ears, was shirtless and he had an 6 pack,has ripped black pants to his knees and a red tail and his hir was wildly messed up,once it knocked out Ryan,it turned to I when I saw his eyes I knew it was Brick,with his blood red eyes showed anger and happines . Suddenly Brick hugged me carefuly and I hugged him back.

Im happy to see you single and not mated-He said in his dark voice

I love you,Brick!-I said and kissed him.

Bubbles POV.

I landed on the floor,when CJ was tackled off when I turned round,I saw the most cutest thing was a werewolf,with cute gold ears,cute tail,his hair was a mess making it cuter and once he knocked CJ out,it turned to me and I saw his dark blue eyes and I knew it was Boomie.I runned up to him and hugged was shirtless,had a 4 pack,had ripped black pants to his hugged me back.

On the way home can I play with your ears?-I pleaded

Anything for you my Bubbly queen-He said in a cute voice,but also a dark kissed him.

Bunny´s POV.

I watched as a Brown werewolf,with Brown ears,Brown tail,and it knocked Beck looked at me smiling and I opened my arms for a hug,wich he runned to was shirtless,had a 6 pack,had rippled black pants to his hair was even messier making it look tackled me and hugged me while smiling like kissed him.

Buttercup´s POV.

I watch as a dark grey Wolf(Butch color changed to dark grey) as it beated up roughly Zeck,Zeck was on the ground,a pool of blood around werewolf turned to me.I knew it was,Butch because he had his signature smirk towards black hair was even messier,he was shirtless,oh great he has an 8 pack,ripped black pants that reached his runned fast towards me and picked me up and kissed me like there was no care in the bit my lip asking for entrance,wich I gave had a tongue war,until our lungs needed air and we parted.

Aren´t you scared of me?-He asked me in his dark,seductive voice

No,because I love you no matter what?-I said and kissed him again.

**There will be a sequel,since this story has only one more chapter for Reading my story,everybody. =)**


	16. Final

Butch´s POV.

Once we had beaten the shit out of those morons,we runned home with our girls in our arms bridal style and going we got there,we saw or mothers outside with Jessie.

Oh,were the hell have you been?-My mother asked with a glare

Saving the girls-Brick said

From what or who?-Brat asked

From Zeck,Beck,CJ and Ryan-Bryan said with no emotion

At least your all safe-Ballistic sighed

Yeah,safe and sound with my cupcake!-I said and putted Cupcake down and then picked her up by her ass and then spinned around with her in circles laughin my ass off with her.

Hahahahahaha!.Butch stop it!-She said the others talked I went with cupcake in my arms,into my room pushed her down on the bed and with me on top of her and kissed,biting her lip for entrance wich she gave me and we started our tongue hands went to her ass and squezzed as hard as I our lungs needed air,we separated and I went to kiss her neck and suck on it leaving hickeys.I left 3 big noticeable hickeys on her sweet neck,but a knock interumped us.

Having fun in there Butch?-Bryan asked us from the other side of the door

Yeah,so leave-I comanded and he leaved

How bout we mate,right now cupcake?-I asked while unbottoning her pijama shirt(All th girls had pijamas,a buttoned shirt and tracky bottoms,in their signature colors)

Sure-She said

ALLRIGHT-I thought as I took her shirt off.

**That was the last chapter of this you all liked the story and maybe there will be a sequel.**


End file.
